the story not told
by NihgtflightVersel
Summary: youll understand i have it on vk And dww oghfpla es by joe gfgrte REVISECA C COMPLEATDD gettn a nee facelift and redone


thump thump: the small object thudded reassuringly against her slender white long stripe of her chest. hhe longish lavishly detailed tail and steering rudders flopped absently on the fine in with the female dragoness perched, the feature more correctly referred and called a night fury (nert furt by the flesh and bloods) opend her eyes and glanced at the simple necklace around her slender neck, at its lowest point containing at its epicenter , its hart , a semi glowing violet crystal. the dragoness intelligent though she was (luckily for her) didnt realize exacly _when_ this thing had materialized in her being, but he highly suspected it was around the time she was told she was reborn. her true maker the moon in the sky and her male fury to bring her to see ti. even now she clutched her Crystal almost lovingly, as if it brought all those memories afresh im her intelligent mind of how she started thinking currently.

at fist the dragoness brokered the idea that her seer-of-all things to breing her into the path to enlightenment to to bess her with the cruystal. but he told the fuy female who obeyed him tjat t was the will of the god protector. that mightve once upon a not so distant pastune reign utter cingisin on on the sky blue dagonesses mind. not me days ago shed ben a foo playing the game, as all guaranteed equally shared that fate,m of thinking what he now is was a plague and atenpting to run away from those troubles. shed snorted in diserain then as she did now: the moons touch extended omnipresently. where could the furys dumb enough former like her flee to? life was easier now that 'the one' had made her to she now was...powerful; alone and most of all, having a that she was...a more powerful being, things were ill for her enemies indeed. "not that surprisingly even i have them. unlike others _i_ have the power to get rid of them effectively."

in a way this cryalal not givin to her hanging on her was a testament of the new calculating loaw shar versel or 'eyes of the alone but powerful' in dragonic the language of the night furys. he little moment of momentary dreamy happiness clutig her cyskay made versel realize that she had yet to lick the day old taste if day old vermilion of her paws. the fury made a face that twisted up her equally as lovely white teardrop bourne snout: with shared power bestowed as high second leader came gruesome jobs. not that loaw shar **minded** emioying some imcompitant loyal night fury follower unconvincingly following her or the time to make her his trusted dragn. he lelt it seemed alot of the desirable dutys that led to things sje thought otherwise boring.

"i really must clean this blood of my paws for it makes me look unpure and dirty. a fury as powerful as me must look her best mustnt she" mused the dragoness, letting go of the crystal to rest snugly by gravitys pull under her neck. one of those so called half heated furtys vesel new full well of and mihgt one day if asked gleefully dispose of. she just wasnt quite sure if her leader might approve of it. he was more focused on adding to his ranks of the thousans alreasy under his aggressive leadership rather then weeding out within what he might not exactly pay attention to. but vesel did. it struck the dragoness that mabe he wanted her for this reasion alone; to see the weaknesses where it lay, srike that heart mercilessly like he knew her to be, finish the job and selectively remove any traces. she was gifted like that and versel knew it, also she had suspicions why her leader prized her so highly, spoke of her not like the rest of his followers, of value to him. shed continue ti be that perfect dragness for him in the years to come.

not like that half heated follower, like shed discreetly hatch plans behind turned tails but loaw shar coukdnt be too cautious, perhts she and many withn his ranks were and versels leader didnt realize it. either way that brown unappetizing mud satterd fury female gave loaw shar the ill felimg of stale rotting uneaten mackerel heads. most disgusting. like envn tough tha one was successfully made to glance up anbt the noon and stas like he rest, there emained something...off..abot that dragon. some way loaw shar determined herself (and her talons if need be) to fully exlore all of tgose possibilities. a trong senseof loyalty must be to the goid protector. 'hald-loyal' dint count in the dragonesses opinion. shoudnt in any one elsesw ethier. vut enoygh of the past. it was the familiar twilight hour for loaw shar, the dusk the dragonesses favorite. shed quickly developed a harbored hateed of the aylight. if she could at all ppsible avoid those glaring tainting rays from that rising orange death-ball in the sky then that suited her just finel

versels features crinkled in distaste thoughtfully. "why ever should a creature as magnificently powerful as i be forced to fly in sutch a horrid enotonmnt? not this dragon. in fact id recall how our mad little assistant takes pleaue in flying in full sunlight, wanting to be seen. youre sure are to make a scene of yourself. youre sure to get that allrught. not mel i mau loyally respect you but that certainly does not imply that idl be so blunt to make myself a target for two leggedeyes. they scan the skyu all the time. at night we own our element and our species title the moon and night sky made us."

her leader, a strorng aggressive but csculatuve fury by the title of low okar kahuakhaun, allowed her free will as his trusted dragn. loaw shar hersekl yag et to decide if that was a stupid or wise act. so versel gazed oiut at her shared reelm and saw that it was good. sj and her leader were bouot the only draons tove been sgown the truth, turn way hyungrily wit earnest in thier orbs from thier old natural ways, for this great **only** opportunity. qat os star low okar ade ot ckear thst upon funding any scant free furys they were to away them to this side or of they refused or fled to erhbd them. vesel ckuldbt agre with her leader moe. "there os only one way to deal with traitors to us. impurity amongst us furys is unacceptable. as our movement continues ti grow in unity to the moon thy prder shall become unnecessary. ill be the alpha to make them _all_ see...or die! my claws asure me of it" she purred. she looked out on her realm from her stone pillar on which she sat.

loaw shsr turned her elegant head slightly at the sound of a name she most despised, for litte made her scared or deaf to treachery: "nightflight! nightflight! ther you are!" a momentary life as something 'other' scuttle darkly across the back of her mind. she called out smoothly taking in the famillir set of mud brown splatted scales. "no tha name...has no more meananing to me. why is it you continue to use it? all parts of my vailiant self is dumped in the bottomless hole i dash all the rest of the decaying old remains of myself includinmg that name" her eyes fully locked on the landing follower positioned slightly behind nightfliht, visably quavering uncertainly. "this isnt the first time you have failed me miserably, dragon. therell be no one to stop us this time." loaw shar snarled theanantingly. "do not keep rendering me of how blind i was!" in a bout of delicateness reining herself in, acting like a proper fury, versel retracted her vermilion stained claws. "what do you need?"

the follower in question wer evayl arytiss rearguarded her female secondarily leader wit what appeared to be dismay. "aciually i was thinking its a question of who." nightflights ominous manner morphed into a calm biut evil smi;e of smug satisfaction. she rose grcefully to her paws and paced the raises portion of riock. "ah yes the lone threat thats become all too ecieedent to desroy the lot of us. loaw okar has becione aware of her. my asassins have told me. for goever obefiant to y leader they also loyl to _me!_" loawshar igmored the fllower and relished the moment. "but perhaps...now that youve brought that matter ti my attention once again...ill take maers into my own claws." plans begn firing. "loaw okar lately has drifted fro me to what h cxalls are more important presing deeds. whats more important then ealing with a theat destined to fight us tell its last breath, if its smart? why isnt he weary about this lone white night fury? does he have a plan in mind that i dont know or has lacked to inform me? doesnt he trust me enough? ill never fail his expectations, but apparently he is disappointing mine."

loaw shar sat down facing away from the dropoff reaching up with a paw to once again clutch her crustal. if her follower noticed the motion she didnt comment. " i need you to fetch the 'others' and get our mad little winged assistant time to find and convert nona to one of our dissenters of dragonkind. she has been flying and hiding for far too long. that has to end. go back to whence you came. i have need of our mad little assistant. theres something i wish to talk with him about. our slippery fury female destined to elude us has gotten on my nerves as has her cursed ability to take down my repeated attempts at assassinating her before my leader has chance to convert her. that isnt going to work. her movements thus far suggest a smart and determined soul. so from now on _your_ the next assassin." she dismissed the thought intruding how messy her claws still looked from ending with the last follower to not completely support the cause. shed dealt with him in ways that the 'others' would have nightmares for many sun cycles from then; she had guaranteed that with an awful iron certainty.

she caught arytisses eyes riveted on her necklace and exasperatedly dropped her clenched paw. "maybe your" she gazed thoughtfully all over scrutinizing he summoned follower a bit disdainfully doubtful. "acentrcies will see a favorable result this time around. seek out this menace. call on the god protectors guidance to seek resilvement. learn from it. it will show you the way. and for the lat time **try** to keep your scales on: a dismal string of get-dead-quick at its treacherous claws was not in mine or kahuakhauns wishes." loaw shar turned away dismissively her anylistial mind already on other things. arytissd cerry out her instructions without hesitatin as the next in line assassin. ether that or fated again show versel its displeasure and this dragoness woudnt be seen again. the dragoness idly wounderd how long this new assassin would get/last before she was forced to choose another soon after.

meanwhile wer evakyl arytiss too obediently to wing. her secondary leader may not realize it but she indeed needed to get far away from that twisted demoness. she wasnt to figure out tjhat of' part of her actually contained a secret she refused to share with ether versel ot kahuakhaun-"no" vowed the follower ti herself resolutely. "silverwingthefury And nighttflight. i will not label them thise names. more like useless titles the moon gave them." unlike the followers ma,e or female obliviously doing whatever those two powerhouses wanted like brainless beats of unnatural time, this dragoness couldn't really explain hersekf. she deceived she remembered all the time shed been bourne until now. shed thought as loaw okar/silverwing thrust that murderous claw under her head to gaze at those starry brilliant points of illumination in the nlihgt above, shed perhaps feel pain. or something worse. that devinel lusteous feeling akin to wanting to kill what might obstruct the god protectors progression filled the follower with power beyond her minds grasp, a new mission and a new name. wer evkayl arytiss.

but along that transfiguration process she learned to oddly keep her old memories, an even her original name. obuekhov was her true identity inside and out. the name still appealed to her over he bestowed title the moon gave her. it mightve allowed her to retain it. who knows., didnt it have the ability to carve that all out and make the follower fury forget herself? obuekhov feltd different then any other follower. she felt lacjing of that deranged overbearing simple-mindedness in wanting to kill as that delicious bloodlust inside her want to, she recalled her old worrisome self, but assured things back thend be just fine. little to worry abit right? ah ho so very wring she was. thered been a time that big dragon kahuakhaun was just silverwingthefury, overambitious maybe, but downright demented in his crusade under the moons pull? far from it, maybe just a little scheming but nothing too serious. an arrogant but not too sesiously taken brute of a night fury.

all that changed one day, the day that altered obuekhovs world forever and made her who she was now. at the same time that conflicted with her wence if wnting to justuice to the god protector, who she now belonged to. nothing should change that. it was rue in the converting tht they were just learning all about thier new selves, what energies the god protector gave them and better leaving thier minds open to what the stars commanded they do. a tomes onuekhiv felt utterly confused. what was her real self? wher did it lie? what she was _going_ to do maybe wasnt something nihtflight back there, if she overheard the followers plan, approve of. oh shed fetch that leaders preciious silverwing/low okar for nightflight, delivering the wid and news but as for suidnly becoming an assassin as sjed put it? was that an hnir of title or more a flatterng eord for losing her life? more lilke obuekhov was stuck with a doomsdayu job. this of course wrried te follower all the more.

so a new plan surfaced from the remains of her untouched former self. maybe she woudnt kill, exactly that menace whoever it was., there was additionally that necklace that obuekhov eyes picked out. what as is purpose? dud her moon give her that? she reflected on that now as ashe few to fund silverwings whereabouts. "the way she held the gem: like it was extremely precious to nightflight. it has to be a symbol somehow. thlse who wear sutch objects are the moons way of saying this is the chosen creature as the lead fury. that make chohereance." then her secondary leaderd caught obuekhovs scrutinizing pointed look and let her paw drop. probably wasnt a good thing to have done that for the betterment of versels unpredictable moods. an idea from her old self popped: were versel and herself not that far apart after all? as far as the follower remembered silverwingthefury first converted her then came the apperance if this vesel, a dragness calm in stature wherever she stalked but a massive hidden aura of confindance/power/authority. obuekhovd sensed it riht away when inroduced and made to be one of them. her mysterious ways hadnt changed.

could this tuching gesture be a reminder of the old brittle nightflight wiithin loaw shar now, waging war with herself? something just wasnt right here. shed visit this so called dangerous foe to them all then decide what to do with the thing. back beind obuekhivs fretting form lurked loaw shar. her mind had wandered fri the present back into the past. in part thatd made the pretty creature annoyed. "the past is itslf and our enghtnd kind cannot cjhsnge his. not even loaw okar, thoyhgh i detect all the time how he likes to claim he can. the current era here now is what we learn to clense the rest of tgis land and whatever fellow ones to come." "sssatissafaction. a good ceature thisss beasst has been. ssrevess well" spoke the sudden voice not from outside but deep witin nightflights mind. like all the trabsfigueayd night furys she had develped/could cummincate though a link auto established to the moon. its lance its thoughts now and then into the braims of the subjects it had sway over.

hearing thgoht speak inside her always made versel feel as if there coulkd go nothing ill for her. seldom as they be. she aswed it now how kahuakhaund taught her how, the tips for becoming more then shed ever been as a scrap of blue svales weeping for mecy. "yesss i feel i have been to you, oh mighty brilliance. others wgio dare saying i do not shal be subject to the fate of my fire and fury. withdrawn power and suitability is more then others do cant they? oyuve blessed us with so many gifts, and i with a position i do not deserve" versels eyes fouced on that white orb in the dark blanket of starless night overhead. "im sutch a blind creature to to have beleaved your essence didnt exist and simply as a source if light up there undoubtedly many other bests lile two leggeds think. fools! you must understand the source of intelligence to side with it and show the rest the way. purity and truth go talon in talon."

indeed was her dumb old self, fighting valiantly against her alpha leader. shame on her. hen shed been caight by kahuakhaun sje tjihtshe belaved this the end of her. a lide as it occurred, that power flowing from the moon where her head was foced to stare at, into her love;ly fiorm. fll her to the cusp of its delicious addicting influence. the path to truth through it and loaw okar kahuakhaun. morphed a feeble boring life into something tuely dazzling; undergoing A change hopefully forever. loaw shar becer wanted to become some unsuspecting fury then she was now. "it matterssss now. youve becime my hossst my ues if the powerful. that sshall help ussss in futuresss ahead. ou to hsve the othersssss blind minds open up to see the light. you cannot become anything elssse different now, dragon." nightflght nodded agreeably.

"yes. before i met loaw okar i thought he as corrupt as all the rest of the furys he brought with him. he has carefully led me into the right mindset. not an unwilling host to house your power within now am i? truth always wins doesnt it? why fight it? i wasnt,...my current self and for that i versel am sincerely sorry for my actions." she tore her orbs off the moon almost flooded insode with guilt. she almost tore off her precious gemstone. "foolish i was an unspeakable pain. once i was converted rightfully...now i see. ive observed all things things as ive been. im grateful for being led to feel you blissful bloodlust anyway." a memory sruck her then. creatures not in four agil paws or sporting a fancy pair of wings like her. oh feew furys had known about her infurating little loss by the time she straggled home to the base of like minded furys; expression looking like the namesake of her species, covered with tree splinters.

kahuakhaund caught the pitiful sight of her. hed only given a knowing smirk and offed no remark about it. so most definitely her leaderd know whered shed been off to, doubtful the rest did. our ginting for fellow furys to convert in the environment shed chosen to hunt in, shed lost to flesh and bloods. the nerve of them! shed oh so nearly possessed that wriggling human male in deaths grip if it were not for the rule of two in thier species, if not for 'her'...

* * *

the first time in a very long time hed actually been able to feel and taste the outside world. feels like firever siene then, ay least sienew his last little accident. tyhatgs because it _was._ sixteen (adventurous yo could say) year old humam boy blueflame strutted eagerly thriygh the firest away from the soyjern y village witch he csmerh. though bysd un these partd easily been made mimce meat long ago. no humans in this part of the known lands were big tough brutes. vikings!

feared throughout the universe and beyond, men of little words, fewer expressions, terrors of the high seas or on land. at least thays what they chose to beleave. an well most pf them. blueflame wsnt necessarily the epotimite of the traditional viking villager mild. a little thicker srt bit not in that classic mold. hisw curly ebon hair really stod out. he felt rather happy that bourne with it not any other viking. he loathed those horned helmets the larger villagers back home, made him feel like a wild witless animal on the hunt. or a human wih lion tusks on its head. probablt made the wearer more scary then the animal itelf, scring young human infants in the middle of the night in pranks. on tis wanderunf adventure to go out exploring he wasdnt alone. "s9metimes to his otimisyti9c additude. "no john I want to be back home to **my **village to **my** training arena so **I** can reign my own happyness, no on some useless fanticy lanfd camoeign. I want no part of it." very optimistic bkuefkme didnt break his stride. "ooh common itll be like an adventure. compared to me your surtch a mood one. dnt be sutch an axe in the mud, ixxy just imagine the fun."

admittedly his female companion in this trip hed psctically dragged aklong by the hanbd took matters moe seriously. a firce darkskined determined o a girl, ixoa jacksin preferred constant time in the battle arena of her village, practicing fir the next trouble that arose. those happened on a regular rotation. "these fritiuless qyests…nothing but a waste oif time, howd thy even let you roam out of the village this time?" blueflame contained the smarts to icxoras fighting (she was rumored to be highly trained back in the vilage ehy she was titled 'the hammerer of justice'). she wasn't one to make a show of things if life dint require to be.

"_what f_un?" she asked sarcastically. all she saw were hundreds of uninteresting pine trees. "ooh you know ixxy. well find something exciting" he cheerfully valld over hos big shoulders skipping ahead. ixora sighed and grudgingly picked up her aze she wsa famed fir to trudge after him grumbling. "do you count moss growing on reesw and the lush grasses beneath our booted feet? boring to the last! I hsve about as mutch tolerance as does a mice with a boot. and see this?" she mined a fist wioth her free jsnd but it wasn't to cauie blueflame harm. "I personally cintauin about as mutch of your enthisiassm as can fit in this hand. trust me ther isnt mutch." the male viking turned around wasling slower from the sting of her words. "ouch that's kind if harsh isnt it ixxy? I mean common. think of ow bright the sun is shining today. its a sign. the gis ate tweeting merrily in the trees."

actyually now that blueflame mentioned the bird part there came not a peep now. eerily quiet accept for the two of them talking. "hey ixxy you njoiced its gitn quiet all swifly?" he traled off. he friwned. "well that just means I can sly myself a nice wild bear or deer dinner with my hut tonight. mouse?" she hedted her saxe with a glint in her eye "boot." "ohh yes very lovly. listen ixxy the reasikn I brought us out her is to hunt for dragons." the wils unhappy look in his companions eyes suggested how ceazy he was. "heres what I think. we go out untig ya know abd a ini bit. yah yah they raid us all the time: maybe theres a loical reasonable reason why they fo. not by free will? the netter we learn their animalsistic behaviors the jhapier ill be. give it a try ixxy I orimijse in absolute that yull love it too."

now if only they could get a sight if them. "no im not going amy further with yo. dragon sight seeing? that's the last syrip patience ive had. its gine! tradition I firmylty grown up in thanks very mutch dictates to destroy them. and you want to ho right up to one and talk?" "yep arnt they senimnt?" he runed one again happily into the firstscape with gtumbling oxora Jackson syruguugling to keep up. "if yiou truelu diont want to cione well I guess you can tay here alone." that bit into ixoa lije a backhanded insult. smeone likej her didn't take those lying down. "exuse m? let my axe do the taliing then and-" a rustle in the tres aroused blueflmes attention. somethings in there. "maybe you wee right about that mouse. prohbably a bear. lemme see your axe." instead, hite tardrop markinged muzzled flitted their way. ear plates lifted alertly. its elegant fim stood out and perhps if it attempted to hide in the green of the firest aound it that wulldntve helped. blueflames breath left him. he grabbed her hand as he rushed up to his side"look look its one of them. oh how shes so lovely. ohh pretty. I cannot believe our luck. look ixxy. it's a nert furt. the rarest dealist kind of riding reptiles. it's a she by the look of her." the other she abropylu cutt off the cutting mark at the sight of bluflames gaze: instinctively she readied her axe about to swing.

* * *

on the track of a night furish like scent, her sensitive snout to the grass loaw shar versel had tracked is syringer stentch here. thst meamt her dragonic quaryd been her recently. possibly within the last day. to nightfliht even cowardly running from the god protectors ultimate authorty cerried a stentch. not a pleasang one ethier. sweet hate thouhghts bubbled out of her craty jaws. "and il track this others owners traces soon. if I run thriugh the possible outcomes of your demise then thay should leave me with the most desirable when I encounter. biut its to be elaborate, like me. I wanna observe that expression I enjoy in your efiant snout before I do what i always do."

with thought tjoughts ame a coy smile to darken her jaws. "a last delightful little me of dragon chasing dragon." the fay worw n her neck;ace remimding her of her ebormn sekf, filing her with purpose. shd be wearyof those treacherous bothersome flesh and bloods clasically armed with those metal teeh thy poked into unfirchanagte dragons of any species dumb enough to investigayte. insisstant ans suffering plagues upon the land. her alpha leader hadnt expressed an intrest in eradicating them yet stranely nor had the stech. versel was confidant in time theu would. let the masses erjoice. wouldn't last firever.

"humanssssss"hissed the lancing thoughts of the moon. its power came weaker during the day still sjhe could cumminicate. loaw shar whiled to see indeed on the other soe if twin thickset tre trunks a pair of them. hmm quite tiny for their nefariousness. dudnt mean they were deadly. sje slow;y lifted her ear plates ringing her head causionsly and sniffed the air carefully. just the two sje detected. nghtflight realized then not only dujd they walk not far from her they both looked right at her. curses. shed been spotted. the dragoness at a time like this occupied on different matters _hated_being spotted! vey dragin loathes being cournerd like her or not. vesels jaws opend in a sharp his that begn in her wh9ite triat and spilled out her maw, her signature teeth extending out of ther place to sho she felt threatened. as I ib cue the second female fkesh and blood lifted its metal tooth o hir; at her. itd impaxt a vunerable part of nightflihts underside she saw and the draginess couldn't have that. sje o[pend her maw wide displaying her teeth about to leap out of the thicket in one mightly leap.

"stay back" the two legged female cdied consenteatimg at the spot between versels eyes. she pushed her powerful legs, saling with a diwnward flap of her wings tp slam the armed female to the gfass all the air leaving it in an explosive groan. she still retained its metal tooth though. rather then remaining helpless like loaw sjar hoped it mightve it swung her fitst at her muzzle striking a bone within that that unexpectedly hurt. nightflight scuttled backward as quickly as je could as that metal tooth cleaved through here her head had been. luckily the dragoness was as agile as she was, the most powerful night fury that had been so iar made tio see,. she was ablutely dangerius yo the wrong lkind if dragon, may it displease/oppose her, and she knew it. but thos wsa an exoertky trained flesh and bood as well. and thiks mae loaw shar ironically _very _happy. "who knew? still you wont beat me; no one does. as long as my feet as my feet toutch the ground and beart the air. I intend to keep on licing. I deal death of fellow flyers, stubborn dragons. make them see. but you two wont even exist long enough to glimpse the next sunrise my two flesh and bloods" she giggled nastily their way.

rhe male turned n the female flinging placidly its long gangly appendages trying to halt it. she wondered of these two leggeds got her dragonic. only its next gestured decide that. "its growling and moaning in an excited fashion I think its just warning us to keep disrance, our actions made it excitable. witch ill gladly abide. you scatred it by rushing in all warlike. lower you axe. its female so it seems very harmless doesn't it?" verseks nylitical thights studied the pair foir weaknesses keeoinh an ear frill attentive to the eply of the offensive female. "ook closer john. it certainly meamnt ME harm. I don't knoe what uinourprentation of harm that means in your diry but I am going to help myself to a nert furt. the chief says to not rust them. I shant."

an idaa: along with a delicate abrupt end of dissenting follower furys nightflight knew flattery. and something more… muttering smoothly silkily under her breath "you both ate even more meek then id been led to be-leave. not going to barely undertake me a flinch. im a master of the deception. better then loaw okar even. hahaaa! I am most cunningly skillful at emotions of myself and others." shed more then foolished fleeing unlikely night furys. often with a force of her most loyal followers. to capture an convert or slay, struggling as hthey timelessly did. eventually when versels talons and fire got to them they ceased to be

ixpra hesitated, that attack just proved 'nert furts' shluldnt be left alive. thieving in the shadows all villages food sources other things shiny valued colletable to vikings. blueflames plead he not do her thing stopped her. her counterattacked missed unluckily. shed aimed for the weak poijt between its mysteruiosky alluring emotional eyes, "no no no this isnt right. stand aside." blueflame meanwhile had approached the sensitive 'nert furt' female stopping closer then ixora wouldve liked. he peered deep down into th depths of its lusterius eyes. he saw a whilrl of intelligence, weariness nd fear but aslso hesitation ti remain wgere it stod, innocence and a willingness to trust the boy. john nodded understandingly encouragingly, "you see ixxy it ceased ti be a threat: just wanted ti get to know us and now we have. for the last time lower your axel. its scanning the nert furt. my your so pretty."

he didnt see the female roll her eyes sarcastically at his back. "mmmhmm obviously I get that john. _or you could get a little close to its tooth filled jaws_ and cease…to be. honistly ive witnessed bigger but stupider viking boys with water in thier ears, never between them. now ive heard you've dine some CRAZY things in my tome but this admittedly takes the cake. I knew there was more then this excuse fie a supposed naure walk. I KNEW it." she reciverd, grinding her teeth at this dceotion. he had the gall to neglect facts sutch as hiduing facts he had servility and mushy feelings for dragons? "dp yo mean to infim me that yiou care abot these winged devils? sympathetic to their plight? thisr cursed lizards with wings john. thy cant hve feelings. we liuve in a real wirkd. time to return to it. its destroy or be destroyed. us or them."

"well excuse me I don't commit acts of such senseless brutality. now mayve they raid us-" "uh uh theres no possibilities. I yes they do" wgat stange colors" the unarmed male two legged exlained sounding very nonthreatening to her. nightflights keen obs maintained its devilisgoly masterful mask of hurt an onnocence like a shroiud, hiding the untress underneath. her eyes narrowed, taking that one in; it possessed no metal teeth. what kinf od two legged didn't cerry? :whh yuour unintresting. bboring enough to let you glimpse my sleek magnificence before I lave yo in the dust. you to fools cannor comoregnd the power that sizzles on the back of my rtracted teeth, like hone, ultimate satisfaction."

she was about to turn away in disgust leaving these two tiny maggots behind in their insignificant world when two pawsteps into that decision the moons mind linkl stopped her. it sounded almost contemptuous. "mossst unwise. know your place, never thought humans essentiual. their amasssed crude. unsseakable pain. known uor powersss of retention are assss loose asss the Bestowed leader. but thick as you are the desssint is clea." versels tail and steering rudders twitcheed insulted. she thought **she** happened to be leader too. the darred not hope the god oritector mexed things up. she masked the evil smirk twitching at the edges if her jaws. sleekness and looks wouldn't help her hee." fulfill your dessstintny" she was only too eager to comply. thr armed feale rusjed reck;lessly towatd the dragon who suidestepped neatly to let the foolish femalw plow right on by. nightflight was cirrect about it being a worthy opponmt thiugh smll.

she cassually whipped her tail around low to the grassess to knock her foe flat. "ixxy wold you quit being sutch a battle ready hothead and think?" it didn't listen to itT female companion too occupied on nightflight with was just fine with her amusement. blueflame could see dismally that ixoras large axe would do to the 'nrt furt' that well…mr borks ungainly mace did to that ol water trugh back home, to take his anger out on it. poor old thing hadnt been properly mended sience. probsbly eouldnt ever with the wway his villagers bothered to mend things. hed tried to stop this bit no use. he could simply syand to the eide ovserving the whle bloody soectacle. luckily when ixoa jackson lifted her her arm to aim it at the dragon it just missed it. slam into the trunk instead. bluEflames hope was ixioras frusteraton. uuugh. npw it take someone wiuh the strength if a mountain to un-embed it. ratts!

loaw shar shared the boys glee."hehe now your unarmed AND mine. couldnt be any sweeter." she smiled evilly confdantly. she pounched intending to tap the two legged under the full unmovable weight of her white stomach to tear her to pieces. slowly and methodically to discourage future humans not to mess with the likes if night furys especially the ones belonging to the moons will. it rolld out of her thudding paws ajd rushed fir its mryal tooth embedded in the trunk. the dragmess followed its league and readied a paw. its back was to vesels smiling muzzle. hudfing with effort t pride the weapon loose. it duicked lasurelly to the left as her blodied paw slashed deeply cruelly into the bark where shed vacated intenhdung to take her to Valhalla with the psrt of the trunk no oubt in it by now.

"you know what we really need? a metal that doesnt shatter like symrea that long blonde talker did to my last axe. a superior fighting tool." the female contuned grappling with her weapon. splinters flying everywhere it seemed but at the target nightflight wished dead akready, treee splinters blinding her vision, she tried to make out wger the large hapless by stood. shed gi after him then. for easir standing target and once it lkauyed at her teeths end shed see the end if the females resolve crumple. compassion could be a weakness verseld fully exploit. world with other dragons. "once youd stp yapping all that hurting noise. its an assut of my ear plates" along with the jiberish words loaw shar never heard before.

the female forhitten fie the moment seemingly oblivious to is male companions doom. vesl riswh4df him her bloodli emegies spieling at the ttes shirt cclimax. "oh wll I do know in the smithy jceroco th brave can whop up a weapon in a ointch. did int in lenty of in battle needs. the finest metak weapons, unbreakable to the fiercest bvlqade. gronjle orin I thonk its labelled by him. ill have to inform him next time." there woulnt be a nest time if vesl had her way. the rest of its yabblimg cut off as her shadow befell the male slamming undeneath her blue paws, her wins flared victoriously pinning him three. the dragnes coldnt hekp feeling ood of her catch. "oommph" he groaned flat on the meadow floor. hers to scrap. versel was a very satisfied night fury. sje felt it straiing to break her talons grasop, fritles efforts really wernt they? she spitefully pressed down a liyt;e harder on the squabbling things front to see wgat itd do. make a scene it did.

"okay okay im so sorry for coming across a nert furt. kept an ear pen to what ixxy said to me, I thight by going with a partner id have twice the fun an experience then with a potential friend." that smile of a dragon knowing victory was hers faintly on her muzzle loawe shar waited iut is babbling paitently. " tirn out tio be twice a disaster. im as atraight out siple as seaweed I know. do I have to end this away? cannot yo see us for who we really are? I mean im nice and non harmful arnt i? were intelligent, maybe a little rought around the edges-okay a **lot,** arnt yor kind?" versel felt around inside herself fir that incessantly waiting plasma stirring waiting t be callsw upon; releaced. she build up a fireball now. her tarhetd go easier this way and mwecifully. seeing defeat of the two legged an am end to this conflict. accidental as itd been. but she hesitated at its sudden optimism.

"I jusy have tis longing tingling sensation in my heart that that's not what nert furts are. so yes im sorry that I intruded so rudely upon your territory but im NOT apologizing that I finally saw a barely see knpwnm nert fuet. ill keep on raving abouiytitl. we have a right to exist to be8ing who we wan to b, think what we thinl, and so do you. I know you can hear me. lets become friends. us two. whadda say?" something in its manner prodded at the drafins normally cmposed attitude maing nightflihjt furious. she added power to her flames aboit to spill out of her maw while the moon hekpfyllu added "end itttttt." vesel vauight sight of her blooie paws the anger died. thoughts of am earlier dragon that had enmotoied itekfr all over her claws., iy diusgusted her. "huumph ou know I reallllly ought to be rid of this mess I have sa duty to do, I mustnt have further rebellious furys I meet to trap or end for the moons cause screaming and melting all over my body; far too messy. but ah well I guess that cant be helped."

the sky blue dragoness world-wearily let out a nasilly sigh as she returned attention to the Ringling two legged. "BE STILL! once both of your taken care of by my design I shall have to remedy my methods iof seducing further fleeing furies, ive already seen what my leader loks like after a god battle he relisjes, am too brilliant and delicate to end up looking like loaw okar. not willing to clean up his scales after a battle. months of murder and nothing but does that to a fellow fury I suppose." the flames of consumption were interrupted rudely as it tuned out. the massive refently trimmed log came crashing thunerouly ongto the soft part of versels wings where they connected to her back. it mashed her so forcefully to the ground she let out a teridied aquack of surorsed irritation. flapping them instinctively didn't offer her any additional; freedom. frustration at herself for being so foolishly unaware morphed outward chest constrictingly to the offending human. the source: the previously unarmed female now **armed** , brushing trunk splinters daintily off her hand amd metal teeths sticky hand as if sutch things she saw or thought she did., looked like a painful experience for their kind. sje cursed and she squirmed as mutch as she cpuld but even night furys can be bested by some things and this was one such.

"so john you still think this was sutch a brilliant grand idea?" her trusty axe slung casually across her shoulder like some sort of keep sake pet she counted on one hand the problrms she saw: "lets see. brain dead by daybreak. deceptively silly the whole time here wouldn't tell me about the dragon part. walkjed up o talk with this cursed nert furt. yes I think mighty well that they'll as soon _eat_ you as be friendly with little tasty viking boys. n nearly dead by evening. id say that accomplishes all on my finger checklist of why I _don't _go adventuring with you." she steered clear of its snapping face (ixora SWORE it added her to an invsabl list of vengeance to get her back one day) to face blueflame. "so uh you gonna get me outta here? mostly trapped under a dragon and tree trunk here."

the boys innocent expression half made ixora jackson turn away and let blueflame deal with his own trouble. she contemplated who shed rather toss her sharoebd double headed axe at then knelt down to aid the viming getting unstuck. she wasn't hesitant to mutter no too quietly under her breath ethier. the helpless thrashing 'nert furt' actually made it easier to work him free. finally she succeeded in wrenching him loose from the crook of its white stomach falling back on her buttocks from the mammoth momentum backlash. "dawwwreegewgwgwlllllll!" the dragon shrieked. "whats that cant hear you" ixora joked coldly glaring at the sputce of livong four legged troubles. "common lets get you back to the village befire any more trouble finds its mean hands on you. wait until the choef gets a load of this" she marched off the intended result that hed trail behind without complaint. however he hung back reluctant to leave just yet. hi oersnl encounter with the especially beautiful creature wasn't over.

he glanced around secretively to see if the war women was anywhere near then fouced in in the dragon. he fell to his knees so he became eye level with the enraged dragons flailing head, waiting. this close to her she was amazing to look at. as he suspected dudnt takw long for it to notice the viking. "hey. so im sorry about ixxys actions the weer uncalled for, I know. us vikings have a lot to learn before were true vikings. I hope your not very hurt. if i could get that tree trunk off you id do it alas im not that burly for such things, I hope you get free eventually." his eyes made compete contact wio6h the 'net furt' he giot her full attention and the thrashing of its roaring/wriggling stilled. "ahah! well il come back for you. I promise-ulpp" this was the fault of ixora jackson gabbing by the arm and dragging him off. her manner wasn't happy. "I saiiiid wee not reaming here: the we part being both of us. not simply me. you and your reduculous bazedn ideas for adventures next tme im picking th traveling exevitions and YOU get to tag along."

* * *

she failed to bing them into oblivion. outsmarted by the humans that scourged this land like a plague. things would be more unpleasant the next turn they shoul meet. she shouldve burned that stupid earnest right off that boys face. or bite it so it ran crying like little rabbits do before they get eaten. or lashed out in another way instead of listening to it. using that deceptive innocent mask herself when that male came right up to her in attenpts to let it free her before she bored her claws full into its front. however wasn't useful anymore of the two cheeky two leggeds couldn't see it anymore. cost her effort to maintain it sometimes. one of many useful abilities that served versels arsonel as loaw okars trusted dragoness. she let it drop from the tardeip markings aroun her eyes, her familiar manner displaying itself.

she barred her toothless gums at the departing shapes. no most certainly not those things betters' get her. she had no intentions of being poked with metal teeth repeatedly like a fascinating mouse found growing wings. for thier ignorant amusement. or worse skinned for another of thier spiteful sporting games. shed leave those forescape long before then. no one caught her. she and her claw skills are too pefict for that. but he made her one last vow under the tree. " you foolish humans! you think theres any dot of land I cannot possibly find? I am the all powerful versel! I will tear the world apart looking for you! hear me? you shall not escape! theres not a scrap of timer you can hiiiiide from meeeeeeeeee! nowhere!" perhaps they culd hear he or maybe not. one thing loaw sjar vowed that day, next time shed arrange for a meting with that particular human boy, destined to most unpleasant for him. then only then would he be hooked on the end of versls claw. no mate of dragon telling her no would stop her from savoring that day. nightflightd make that happen.

* * *

in the present loaw shar found herself wanting the urge to clench the crystal possessively. it hadnt been there back then the sunny day she met those two humans, nor would she enlighten any dragon of her bittersweet failure to srap them. just for her the moon and loaw okar to keep secret. gloaing gossiping followers neednt learn of her dismal outcome. certain ones like a close hulking female brute (containing absolutely zero manners in nightflights opinion; she ponderd why kahuakhaun hadnt gotten rid of her already, sutch was the pain in the tail that one was) would-be schmier of her leaders wold be absolutely delighted to hear of it and do something about it. perhaps find it an excuse why loaw okar trusted her so mutch and that he shouldn't. verseld swifty deal with sutch furys if they got too out of claw with it. wiser still if her leader, though he saw her not so proud return home, kept his own jaws shut about it. at least hois way now she commanded a larger hordes of kahuakhauns followers soence esieving a few more dragons . tgis way versel possessed a tomorrow to look forward with her entire being. but such matters wer small in th long wing. that lone dragon no doubt parading arrogantly about the countryside eluding her assassains came more pressing. to her at leat. she couldn't be too optimistic about loaw okars feeling the same.

she shook her head to that that old thought and focus on the present. it was that time for a new enlightened truth-fufilling era and univese. where nothing trreatend their belief. more assimilation of the rest of all night fiurys would son follow or be forgotten along with the deceased. threrd be those whgo didn't think like her leader and versel did of that she was sure. threrd be more. it was her followers jobs to try and persuade them thst it wasn't all it apeaed. a bit of a push in the right direction should be more then enough to turn them. shouldn't it? with the aggression of loaw okar not far behind to back loaw shar up this stale movement wouldnt merely be a fanticy, a dream, but a structured orderd reality. personally the dragoness would see to it.

now that she had a smart enlightened mind. "there might be some use for kahuakhauns stalking overlooked major annoyance: that kill-happy mass of muscle after all. if she lusted after such crude things then perhaps it comes time to allow her to do so, put her to the test. she might plot behind my leaders tail, kahuakhaun perhaps too busy to notice or care, but I keep an eye on that follower. thinks herself the top follower there just cause shes larger then they are, you laughable excuse" versel snorted amused with her wit. "she can snivel all she liked but she is still answerable to those with bestowed power above her: me and loaw okar. and she cant tell me no if shes summoned. ill stick her in an inescapable vice. shell know it too if shes as smart as she claims."

shed need to find her first assuming shes not away on some rampemt errand for her alpha leader. "ill send her after that boy to find and seek out, ill have her out of the way while I do my work, with any greater luck shell not come back from that assignment ether. unlike that worrisome obuekhov arytiss our movement under the moon can do without such tyrants as you. a trail of split dragons isnt what I have in mind for my plans of the god protectors ultimate goals nor whats its soly about. " must be what skitiiva loaw ranak branarr thought about all the time though as a boring existence, if thats what versel _called_ living. "and while the boy north of here last I heard is tracked obuekhov covers the dragon threat. hahaahahaaaaa."

loaw shar lifted of her rock. time to go. she coudnt sit here all night. she rose majestically into the aIr with deliberate flaps of her white dotted wings. the full moon shown slightly behind versel as a reminder of its influence on its subjects, despite the alteration of nightflight even it ciouldnt drain the fact she was and would be a pretty creature. her shadow cast long on the ground far below regally megestically her eyes leaking purple fire as did the crysta;l dangling lovingly around her neck. "no one can stop us now! that dragon will son be ours!" she hoped her shout sent omnious chills to anthing keen enough to listen to her "I AM NIGHTFLIGHT VERSEL! FEAR ME!"


End file.
